pembangun insan cendekia
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: "Saya Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri, saya TIDAK AKAN PERNAH berhenti untuk MENDIDIK generasi emas bagi NKRI!" [PGRI/1945 - 2017]


**_sol, do'. sol sol._**

 _(terpujilah..,)_

 ** _fa fa. mi mi._**

 _(wahai engkau...,)_

 ** _mi fa mi re do re._**

 _(ibu bapak guru...)_

 _._

 _._

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** Friendship, Family. **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia). **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC.

 **DEDIKASI HARI PGRI - 25 NOVEMBER 2017**

•••

 ** _mi fa sol sol sol, fa mi la si do'_**

 _(namamu akan selalu hidup...)_

 ** _la sol, fa mi fa, re do.._**

 _(dalam sanubariku...)_

 _..._

...

...

Buku-buku yang bertumpuk, beliau letakkan di atas meja kerja. Wanita-wanita lain di dalam ruangan menatap beliau, iba.

"Mau saya bikinkan minuman, mbak? Mbak Mitha sudah bolak-balik dari kelas menuju kemari dan sebaliknya tanpa istirahat, mengajar para siswa, tanpa istirahat sejak pagi," tawar salah satunya.

Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri. Kelahiran Jawa. 22 tahun, profesinya adalah guru dari enam mata pelajaran untuk tiga tingkatan; kelas tujuh, kelas delapan, dan kelas sembilan.

"Oh, tidak usah, bu. Saya belum haus. Lagipula, saya masih harus mengajar tiga kelas lagi sebelum waktu istirahat kedua. Jam pelajarannya bertabrakan. Jadi permisi, Bu Indah dan Bu Nurmala," pamitan Mitha dijawab anggukan.

 _'Pekerja keras...'_ pikir kedua guru, saling memandang.

"Aku harap anak-anak sepenuhnya mau diajar oleh Mbak Mitha. Dia orangnya penyabar, tekun, juga sopan..."

... ... ...

 ** _do re, re mi fa._**

 _(semua baktimu...,)_

 ** _sol mi, mi fa sol._**

 _(akan kuukir...,)_

 ** _do re, re mi fa la sol..._**

 _(di dalam hatiku...)_

.

 ** _do re, re mi fa._**

 _(s'bagai prasasti...,)_

 ** _sol mi, mi fa sol._**

 _(t'rima kasihku...,)_

 ** _sol, fa, la, re' do' si..._**

 _('tuk pengabdianmu...)_

... ... ...

Hari ini, adalah tepat satu minggu bagi Mitha mengajar para generasi muda di pertiwi cendrawasih. Beruntungnya, sebagian besar siswa sudah mau menerimanya sebagai guru pengganti.

Kelas tujuh G, pelajaran Ilmu Pengetahuan Sosial, selama dua kali empat puluh menit. Yah, bertabrakan dengan kelas sembilan C yang harus dia ajar dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris ketika jam kedua.

Namun Mitha tidak pernah mengeluh. Ti. Dak. Per. Nah.

"Anak-anak, inilah peta dari negara kita, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia!"

Tidak ada jawaban, semua siswa terpelancang tatapannya pada segulung peta yang telah dibentangkan di depan kelas.

"Indonesia adalah negara kepulauan, negara yang daratannya terpecah-belah, namun tetap bersatu sebagai negara kesatuan. Indonesia terbentang antara Kota Sabang, hingga..."

"Kota Merauke, bu!" Satu suara menjawab lantang, Yohanes berdiri seraya mengacungkan jari.

"Pandai, Yohanes!"

Satu kelas, menyusul dengan tepukan tangan. Memuji, Mitha melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Anak-anak, dan wilayah kedaulatan Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia atau NKRI, secara astronomis terbentang antara 95 derajat bujur timur, hingga 141 derajat bujur timur; serta, enam derajat lintang utara hingga sebelas derajat lintang selatan.

"Ada satu garis 'pembelah bumi' yang melalui Indonesia, melalui salah satu kota besar di Indonesia, yakni kota Pontianak, menyebabkan Indonesia memiliki iklim..."

"TROPIS!" Anak-anak didik beliau berseru, mereka semua adalah calon pemimpin bangsa yang diharapkan oleh tanah air.

"Tepuk tangan untuk diri kalian sendiri! Kalian memang pandai!"

Inilah Mitha, berikut profesi dan semangatnya.

•

 ** _sol do'. sol sol. fa fa, mi mi,_**

 _(engkau... sebagai pelita...,)_

 ** _mi fa mi re do re._**

 _(dalam kegelapan...,)_

 _._

 ** _mi fa sol sol sol, fa mi la si do'.._**

 _(engkau laksana embun penyejuk...,)_

 ** _la, sol. fa mi fa sol mi..._**

 _(da_ _lam kehausan...)_

.

.

 _ **mi fa sol, sol, sol,**_

 _(engkau patriot...,)_

 _ **fa mi la si do'...**_

 _(pahlawan bangsa...,)_

...

.

 _Merauke, 24 November 2017._

 _Untuk ayah (Pak Kerta Sanjaya)._

 _._

 _Terima kasih, untuk semua._

 _Terima kasih untuk Ibu, yang ada di Kota Surakarta, sosok yang telah membesarkanku dengan kasih sayang; serta telah memberikanku izin untuk kemari, walau berderai air mata, sedih karena aku akan lepas dari pengawasan keluarga, lingkupan hangat dari anggota-anggotanya._

 _Terima kasih banyak untuk ayah, yang pula ada di Kota Surakarta, sosok juga yang telah membesarkanku, mengajari aku tentang ketangguhan, kegigihan, dan sifat-sifat kepantangmenyerahan. Sosok yang selalu menepuk pundakku hangat, kemudian memelukku erat, seusai aku mengambil suatu keputusan._

 _Terima kasih untuk para sahabat, yang telah kuanggap sebagai saudara dan saudariku; sosok-sosok yang telah mengajariku untuk menerima perubahan, meski sulit. Sosok-sosok yang selalu mengajariku tentang makna sebenarnya dari persahabatan, persaudaraan, dan kelapangan hati._

 _Hei, aku merindukan kalian._

 _._

 _Ayah, ibu, dan para sahabatku, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Mitha, yang bertepatan dengan hari Persatuan Guru Republik Indonesia. Di sini, di bagian barat Indonesia, atau di mana pun._

 _Ibu, doakan Mitha agar Mitha bisa mengajar para generasi muda Indonesia, Indonesia yang jaya adalah harapan Mitha sejak Mitha masih belia. Indonesia yang merdeka adalah impian Mitha. Mitha sayang ibu._

 _Ayah, harap-harapkanlah Mitha, agar Mitha bisa menerima semua perubahan, dimana pun Mitha berada. Mitha ingin mengajar, menjadi guru, bahkan jika bisa: hingga akhir hayat Mitha. Ayah adalah pengajar ketabahan terbaik bagi Mitha, Mitha sayang ayah juga._

 _Sahabat-sahabatku, bagaimana kabar kalian?_

 _Aku harap, kalian mampu mewujudkan impian kalian masing-masing; Adit menjadi Tentara Nasional Indonesia Angkatan Darat, Devi menjadi model dan desainer, Adel yang sedari dulu ingin menjadi penulis, Kara yang ingin menjadi Menteri Sosial dan penulis novel nasionalisme, dan Dennis yang ingin menjadi seorang dokter._

 _Bagaimana? Aku di sini baik-baik saja, mampu menyatakan dan meriilkan cita-citaku sebagai tenaga pengajar bangsa..._

 _Harapan Mitha pada hari ulang tahun Mitha hanya satu; semoga Indonesia jaya..._

 _Peluk dan cium, semoga Sang Maha selalu melindungi dan memberkati kalian, amin..._

* * *

 **Paramitha Atmaja Yustinaputri.**

* * *

Mitha menguniversal pandangan, menatap anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riang.

Jungkat-jungkit. Ayunan. Petak umpet. Drama kemerdekaan. Mitha bernostalgia, menarik pikirannya ke masa lalu, kembali menjadi kanak-kanak yang tidak kurang berbahagia.

Namun, ada sesak yang segera mengikat, akan jadi apa anak-anak itu nantinya?

Ketahuilah, koruptor semakin banyak, kriminalitas juga semakin banyak, kesenjangan ekonomi... Apakah akan terus-menerus memburuk?

Lagi, apakah anak-anak pemimpi di zaman sekarang akan menjadi pemberontak negeri untuk zaman esok?

Mencoreng nama suci **Indonesia**?

Mitha menggelengkan kepala, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Generasi Indonesia pada masa sekarang, adalah **_revolusioner_** dan **_evolusioner masa depan._**

 _ **...**_

 _ **LA SOL, FA MI FA RE DO... .**_

 _(PEMBANGUN INSAN CENDEKIA...!)_

 _..._

 ** _end._**

* * *

 ** _"Maaf, dan terima kasih, guru!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _INDONESIAN KARA_**

* * *

 ** _#NasionalismeIndonesia_**

.

a/n: tahun lalu abal, tahun ini abal juga XDDD


End file.
